Duo
by VFalke
Summary: Leon is on a mission to save the President's daughter, but he doesn't do it alone. With the help of Claire Redfield, they will face the challenges ahead and repeat history as we know it. The bond between them will grow, but will her help prove beneficial?
1. Chapter 1: Partners

((To keep me occupied while Resident Evil: Captive is in process, I decided to experiment with this bit, we'll see how it goes and hopefully it is liked enough to keep!))

**--**

**Chapter 1: Partners**

"_All our lives we search for someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance the song of heartbreak and hope all the while, wondering if somewhere, somehow there is someone searching for us"_

_--_

"I received special training via a secret Organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family." His voice was frustrated, trying to persuade them to leave it at that, only to be greeted by a laugh.

"Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" The first local cop mused as he turned his hues toward the window.

"Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home, cowboy. You have my sympathies," The other cop added from the front seat.

"Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter," He tried to keep his cool, but was it really going anywhere?

"What, all by yourself?" A taunting chuckle erupted once the driver took his anticipated turn to speak. Leon nearly wanted to remove the fist, tightly pressed into his cheek, and smack him at the back of the head.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did."

"Ah, he didn't come alone," The cops teeter-tattered their inputs, the driver laughing in agreement.

"That's right, the woman!" They laughed as the car came to a stop, Leon rolling his eyes in response to their childish remarks. If he hadn't tuned them out he would have heard the 'crazy American' a cop spewed beneath his breath.

The car door slammed abruptly, catching Leon off guard from his pondering. His blue orbs shared a glance with the driver who simply responded with 'piss break'.

A shifting of gravel made a steady beat in the rhythm of footsteps. Leon had just turned his attention back to the window when a petite figure came into view, causing a twist in his stomach that seemed to jolt through his entire body. He swallowed back the sensation as his fist departed from his face to roll down the window and invite the warm, thick air within.

"What's the hold up?" Her voice, as if a coaxing Siren, rang out as she peaked around the innards of the vehicle; her own transporters parked behind Leon's own.

"Bathroom break, sweet cheeks." Blue hues shifted to greet the brown ones that peered at her, making her lips part in awe at the demeaning name. It was only a slight pause however and then she showed playful amusement. She turned to Leon, speaking lowly between her teeth,

"Charming, aren't they?" Her head tilted, sending crimson strands to one shoulder from the restraints of a ponytail. In response, he offered her a tired smile with a sense of unease that was harder getting rid of then the sensation that first arose when she approached.

The cop returned and slammed himself within the car, taking Leon's attention briefly, and as soon as he turned his attention back the woman had already departed to the vehicle behind them; they proceeded down the rarely touched path. Within a matter of minutes, they came to a final halt.

"The village is up ahead." With a nod, Leon acknowledged that he would go take a look around. Their humor about getting a parking ticket distasteful, but none the less he took the "good luck" they had granted him upon departure.

"Hey," his hand outstretched towards the crimson beauty who was already half up the trail. Dark blue jeans tightly fitted her toned legs and a black jean jacket surrounded a black shirt that fit her like another skin. After his call out, she had stopped and brought her shoulder back to glance at him, but keeping her visuals open.

"Claire," He jogged shortly, coming up beside her, "You know you didn't have to come." They proceeded forward together.

"I wanted to, besides, if what Chris said is true then you'll need my help."

She was right—Chris Redfield had discovered some shady activity around the capturing of Ashley, but Leon refused to believe it was anything worse than a few inexperienced locals asking for a sum of money. Lucky for him, Claire was working on becoming a rescuer against bioterrorism attacks and constantly trained with her brother; she was a likely partner and had a number of vital assets to help him through, including communication skills.

A crack of the radio disturbed them from further conversation.

"Leon, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunningan. I'll be your support on this mission." Claire loomed over his shoulder at the woman forming within the video call.

"You must be Claire Redfield." Claire shot out a half smile, letting Leon do the talking.

"Loud and clear—Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's Ashley Graham, right?" As they continued their conversation, Claire ventured forward and pressed by the branches of some of the overgrowth reaching towards the path.

"Leon out." Her crystal blue hues turned to him as he began making the trek towards her.

"Look, there is a house up there." A finger extended towards the old home situated just beyond the trees. Without a word, Leon advanced and carefully listened for the disturbance of dirt that she was following—and she was.

The wood of the steps stressed beneath their feet, his tennis shoes and her boots creating harmony upon the old floor upon entry of the house.

"Hello?" Claire said softly, extending her "oh" as her body slanted to the side as to peer around the corner. A man was rekindling his wood and Leon found it the perfect opportunity to ask if he had seen the President's daughter. He approached, extending a picture of the blonde girl that looked rather proper. Claire stood behind the table, curiously investigating the items about the house, including untouched food that was rotting away; the smell was rancid.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" Cried the man in fluent Spanish and threatening Leon.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Leon said coolly while stepping away. Yet, the Spanish man wasn't done yet. Claire watched as he turned to grasp his hand around an axe by the fire place; her lips parted in awe once again, but this time it didn't fade into sweet amusement.

"Watch out!" She cried, throwing herself over the table and making a swift landing as a leg flew up to greet the man on the side of the face; her shin sent him into the wall and the axe to the floor.

Heart pounding and bangs scattered across her "I mean business" face, Claire backed up to Leon's side in a half crouch; they were both on their toes as the man began to charge again with a new found fury.

"Freeze! I said _freeze_!" Quickly, Leon withdrew his gun and released bullets into the man, but he continued on forward until Leon sent a blast to sever the man's head. What was left of the man's body collapsed to the ground towards the pool of blood collecting beneath.

"Shit!" Claire exclaimed, her body situated at the window now as the sound of human commotion and vehicles hitting water took place. Leon hurried to her side, taking a call by Hannigan and within a minute of informing her, returning his video call to his pocket.

"Whatever matters necessary, Claire," He mimicked Hannigan with a sense of concern, something had had clearly picked up.

"Right," She nodded once as she spoke, turning to view him jump through the window.

"Was that a necessary matter?" She spoke to herself under her breath, shrugging to his tactics and throwing her nimble weight from the window that was already broken for her. When she landed, a hand coiled around her bicep, hoisting her up to Leon's side and to view several villagers crowding towards them.

"Well this took a turn for the worst rather quickly." Stress, shown through a wrinkle between eyebrows formed upon Leon's face. He was more serious than her at the moment, but appreciated that she was here with him now. They knew how they worked from Raccoon, the trust between them untouchable.

"Take those," he instructed, but she had already turned for cover behind a rise of logs where she was reflecting the flying, sharp objects coming their way. He double-took back towards her, finding her idea useful but also wanting to lure them away. With his half, he led them back towards the house.

The sounds of crackling gunfire took place, followed by expressed words of distressed as flesh met flesh. They took turns, moving away from the perusing villagers and kicking their agile bodies from the other's danger zone until the bodies lay lifeless upon the rocky floor. Claire knelt beside one of the limp bodies and examined it slightly.

"No time for that," Leon broke her concentration. "We have to find Ashley, now, or she might succumb to… this!" his eyes scanned the dead bodies before them and Claire's hand retracted from the clothing of the dead man.

"Was just looking for items like this." From a pocket, she pulled out ammunition for a shotgun – there must be one around somewhere. If all villagers were this hostel, it would be a necessity.

"You mine as well take the money, too, maybe we could bribe them to hand Ashley over," Leon spat sarcastically. Claire's hues peered up through perked eyebrows and fallen bangs while her hands rummaged pockets.

"Good idea," She was serious and hesitant at the same time, but he didn't protest. Who knew, maybe it would come in handy.

Standing up from her crouch, she placed all important objects, clues, etc into a pouch that was a bit more fashionable than a fanny pack upon her hip. They proceeded down the path, viewing several symbols upon the road with skulls hanging on the wooden posts eerily. Guns withdrawn, they steadily continued on until Claire began to fall back. Leon let out a sigh of the lost time, turning to face her with question.

"What's the hold up," He asked. She couldn't possibly need to catch her breath already.

"Do you hear that?" She was looking around, the sound of a whimper faint, but soon he too was glancing about.

"Look!" she pointed towards a type of dog, or wolf, trapped within a bear trap. Together, they aided it by freeing him.

"They have bear traps around here, it seems," Leon noted and Claire nodded as a hand touched the back of his shoulder to urge him forward. He realized that her awareness would be valuable to him.

--

Upon their journey to the village, they encountered more inhabitants that wanted them dead. Was the whole town in on this? They didn't know, all they knew is that with each other they were able to easily advance through their obstacles. A crack within the radio disturbed their tense silence; Hannigan was asking them how they were.

"Bad Question," Leon said as his gray-blue hues peered at their trail ahead.

"Sorry to hear that, how are you keeping him in line, Claire?" Claire shook her head as a cheerful smile seemed to awkwardly place itself upon her face.

"That, is a good question, Hannigan," Claire smirked and allowed them to end the conversation. Ater all, she was doing fine keeping him in line. They proceeded forward after Claire allowed a large, blue, and metal door shut behind them—they had reached the village.

A hand touched Claire's stomach and her crystal hues shifted down towards what had stopped her, and then back at him. He had his binoculars out and was advancing towards a tree to spy on some of the locals; although a very wrong sport, she let it slide this time. With a bend at her waist, she leaned towards his direction until grimace went across Leon's face; yet, instead of asking, she waited for him to tell her.

"One of our cop transporters are dead," He as he came towards her and watched as her head dropped with confusion at the situation; he continued on with the plans.

"We'll have to go into the village, I don't know how they'll react," he paused.

"Shit… you know how they'll react," He didn't protest, but found himself turning and running in a light jog towards the fire that burned within the middle of the buildings. Hurriedly, she followed behind, wondering if a running approach would be the best way NOT to set them off. Internally, her eyes rolled while they came to a slow; she was right, the locals spotted them, pointed, and raised their weapons high to the sky.

"Come," He insisted as they together ran into one of the buildings at full speed and burst through the door. Her hands fell to her knees as he began to barricade the door with the furniture given. Once she recovered, which was in a matter of seconds, she made her way to the stairs and ascended. He was right behind her, soon pushing his way past to view out the window from the upstairs level.

"Damn it," He shouted with distress.

"Who are these people? What are they planning?" He turned towards Claire who had found a note upon the bed. His question was put aside from the rev of machinery that provided crescendo upon approach. Claire looked up from her read at Leon, asking him what it was.

"Great, a chainsaw," he said with a sour humor as her crystal hues widened at him.

"Shit…" She exclaimed, grasping the paper tightly until it made a crinkling imprint where her hands were, the sound of the villagers below beating against the windows and barricaded door.

"Shit," he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Bridge the Distance

Thank you for all your support, reviews, and alert listings! Really appreciate it more than you know! ]

--

**Chapter 2: Bridge the Distance**

"_In true love or partnership, the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged."_

--

_Keep running and don't glance back, h_er mind screamed as adrenaline threatened to tear her heart in two. There was nothing she could do, ammo was scarce and somewhere along the path Leon and she unintentionally parted. They had made it through the first section of the village, avoiding the larger enemies for as long as they could, and ended up in a new section where enemies were just as abundant.

"Claire, the ladder!" His voice still boomed like the voice of god within the depths of her mind, driving her towards the barn's ledge where the steps to their destination was planted; she wasted no time detaching it, shoving villagers ascending down to the floor below.

"There is too many of them!" The words parted from her in panic, chest heaving as her crystal blue hues viewed the profile of Leon. The recoil of the handgun created a flash that ignited the masculine features of his concerned face, only then did he turn towards her to give an order.

"The window," He said hesitantly in a low tone while his head jerked backwards to the direction she needed to go. In response, her facial appearance became serious and a single nod was made.

Once rotated, her elbows begin to pump to gain velocity until the window burst against her airborne body. She landed on a wooden built platform that surrounded the barn and tumbled to a stop. As she stood, her arms returned to her sides from once protecting her face from the shards; her recovery was quick as expected.

"Leon!" Her voice called forth from below, aiming to hear that he was okay, that during the twenty seconds of her escape he did not succumb to the ravenous hands of the brainwashed.

"Find us a way out!" That was all she needed as her left hand touched the platform beneath to facilitate her leap to the ground. Her knees retracted to withstand her weight and then her left leg shoved her forward into a sprint towards a set of blue doors.

A war cry was administered as her fist collided with the face of the villager who was guarding the door. In agony, his flailing hands searched for his face, but it was far too late to coax his stinging attributes. Claire was on him, sending a knee to his gut and throwing him to the dirt shortly with the use of his soiled shirt in her death gripped hands.

"Ha-aw!" Predator stance engaged, she veered to the right to witness Leon taking out the other and a half smile formed across her face. A hand rose up, signaling her forward and together they advanced through.

"Wait," Leon commanded before either of them continued on. "I found this back at the village."

His back twisted to bring his view to the right of him and then back to the left while searching about for something. Eureka, there it is! His hands carefully retrieved a lengthy object that shimmered in the European sun. Her lips parted in unison to her raised eyebrows as her gaze went back towards him in question.

"Thought you could use something for good luck if we got out of here." Her lips closed as a nervous laugh seemed to vibrate her shoulders, her hand was quick to snatch it up and place the pearl pendent around her neck.

"Thank you," she said with a voice still tinted with humor. "Shall we?" He brought his gun up towards his face in ready position and they began down the slanted path.

They had only advanced a few measly steps until two villagers were spotted on top of the bridge. Their meshing voices soon drowned out by a vibration beneath Leon and Claire's feet. Instantly, the duo turned towards each other and then over their shoulders as a bolder was being prodded at by the locals.

"Run!" Her attention snapped back into reality, her arm now in possession of Leon himself.

She was faster than Leon and that was made clear as she easily darted passed him in a sprint to avoid becoming pancakes. Their voices, lost by the bouncing bolder against the ground bordering rocks, expressed stress through exclaiming pants. Nausea rose in her throat and created an acidic burn that begged to be doused with liquid. Then, her body was jerked back, back towards the bolder, back towards death – **back**.

"No!" She cried. Her hands outstretched towards the direction she truly wished to go. _Run Leon, forget me – Just go._

Tears threatened to stream down her face and steal away her strength. The adrenaline was fading, causing the burning in her chest in legs to become apparent. Each motion was slow, like death himself was trying to rewind her fate to laugh in her face before she crossed sides. The wind gushed past her as her body was sucked back into harm's way. Her feet were no longer upon the gravel road and in response her body revoked her sight. The rumble of the bolder drew near as her petite frame was drug off to the side. A jolt of pain impaled her shoulder and brought her body to the ground. _Crush me, crush me quick_, she pleaded with death.

"Open your eyes." That voice! It was gruff with urgency and beaming down to whom? Her? She was _dead_… her eyes darted open.

"Take it." Her pupils shrunk as they adjusted to the light of the day, finding reality the hardest part. Leon's hand was outstretched towards her and a smile of relief crawled across one side of her face before taking what was granted to her.

"Sorry I had to throw you like that. You would have gone right into a dead end." Chagrin twisted her innards at the thought that she would be so blind. Her hands dusted herself off and then she rotated her shoulder to produce a crack.

"Thank you, I thought we were goners." He began to smile, but the sight of the two villagers upon the bridge caught his attention.

"Let's get some revenge," He said suddenly as he hurried to find a clear shot. She seized a moment to catch her breath and register what happened before following after him.

-+-+-+-+-

The last memory she could recollect was meeting Luis Sera, who had been tied up in the closet of a house. He was a mysterious man, one both Leon and her were suspicious about. Nonetheless, he had helped them through another attack. She didn't know how many residents were within this village, but enough for them to end the lives of around sixty locals which had driven them to their limitations in survival in the house they found themselves bound to. The knarly thought of the attack drifted through her mind, all the flaws, their partnership... Then her thoughts drifted back towards the aftermath, before she submitted to running for her life:

"Over here, _stranger.._." She was the first to spot the cloaked man, but Leon claimed position of leader once all commotion had stopped. Nearly stepping on his toes, they ventured around the half passed destroyed cottage to greet the inviting man.

"Welcome," the cloaked man announced at the sight of them, oddly cheery, to which he peeled back his cloak of goodies to unveil a series of weapons – just what they needed. For a moment, the duo glanced at one another while deciding their next step between the conversation of their eyes; she was the first to break the moment.

"We have…" From the pouch at her side she held several coins within her hands to which he quickly snatched up.

"Not enough cash," he said almost too rapidly, "stranger." he added with a luminous coo of tone while the two searched with what they had: An egg or two (in case they became hungry) and a few more pesetas they were able to rummage.

"Ahh," the man exhaled while his eyes squinted with interest; he had caught sight of the pendent across Claire's neck, "I'll buy that at a high price," he offered. She turned to Leon then back towards him.

"I think I'll keep this for more of an emergency purpose. What are we able to scavenge with what we have?" Her hands up turned and sprouted off from her body to compliment her impatient character.

The merchant had several selections including tools to upgrade their own personal items. Jointly, they decided on a rifle, some ammo, and an upgrade for her 9mm. Leon continued to discuss the options of the shotgun he found back at the village as she ventured away towards their next destination; watching men talk about guns and toy with them wasn't her cup of tea. There was a large door in the distance through the architectural placed area, as if they were building something. Yet, the place was manifested with the locals, who clearly weren't there to finish putting together the structure.

"Oh my," Quietly she exclaimed below her breath as she burrowed the scope of the rifle to view just how bad it was. Upon the door, was an indentation of an emblem and upon two high raised areas with an embroidered chest.

"What is it?" Leon's voice asked from behind her and she moved away from the scope to answer.

"A door protected by several villagers, there is a door that needs an emblem and two chests within the facility. I think the emblem is in one of those," She announced before whipping around and staring at him from her crouch.

"Alright, they really don't want us through. I'm going to go ahead and venture in. Can you cover me?" His eyes were intent on the door into the area he was about to adventure into.

"Yes, give me a second to take out those on the top first." Through a dip in the wall surrounding, the barrel of the rifle was placed with her hands sturdily around the gun. Adjusting her eyes to the scope, she zoomed in on the swaying locals at their posts.

Pic-cao… Pic-cao… Pic-cao…

"Alright go," She said instructively and he snuck through the door; it was only a matter of time before he was spotted. As he rushed down the path towards the heart of the section, she began plowing away those that dared to fire burning arrows in his direction or when it was too overwhelming for Leon; he was only one person.

Silence blanketed over and the rifle was retracted to her shoulder as she rushed to his side. He was a bit emotionless, hiding the fact that he was shook from within.

"What were in the chests?" she broke the silence and he presented her with an emblem split down the middle; she had been right. He gave her the left piece to hold as they squared off to the door. In unison, his and her portion connected at the middle when placed in the indentation of the door. A click indicated its unlocking as did a stir behind the doors that some locals weren't too fond at their continuing advancement.

-+-+-+-+-

"The hell?" Leon exclaimed as he stared out at the lake before them.

"Is that the El Lago they were talking about in that paper we found?" Leon didn't say much, but she knew she was right as the lake creature gobbled up the last officer that helped them to the village.

"Come on," he said suddenly as he stood and ventured back the other way. Her eyes observed as the ripples disappeared before her. Her head shook in disbelief at the sight while she made her way up and then after him. She began in a jog just to catch up to him and then slowed in a sideways walk to continue their conversation.

"What are you thinking?" Her eyes scanned his emotionless face; he was in thought.

"We're going to take this boat," He said before her eyes widened, but she knew it was the only way to save the subject. The mellow sound of boots against wood specified their presence upon the dock. The boat was complete with a harpoon – how convenient.

"I'll work the harpoon, you drive," He insisted and she did not protest; the climbed in and proceeded forward.

"Hopefully we won't have to use this thing!" She shouted from behind him against the wind from her created speed.

"What?" He turned his head to offer an ear to her.

"I said – I hope we won't have to use the harpoons!" Squinting against the wind, she watched as his lips began to part but his words were interrupted by a sudden jerk forward; Claire's face went into his back.

"What's going on?!" She said as her hands found his muscular sides to remove her face from his spine; he was frantically glancing about. Without the use of her hands on the lever, they were proceeding at a rapid speed.

"I think we _caught_ it," he informed her as they came to a slowing stop. He stood with a harpoon within his hand.

"Caught it? What are you doing, sit down!" She slightly pleaded, but he ignored her.

"Oh fuck go to the right," His intense use of words were enough for her and she moved the boat. The sound of rushing water became a crescendo upon the approach of the creature they called El Lago. Leon began to throw harpoon after harpoon as she carefully steered him from the jowls of the creature. He went into a squat, a hand directing her onwards as her to allow speeds to increase.

"We're still hooked," He warned, but it was too late – they boat spun violently and sent him over the ledge. Releasing the handle of the boat's steering, she knelt before the edge of the boat.

"Swim, Leon, hurry!" She urged as her hand outstretched over the murky water to him. He kicked with all his might, the sight of El Lago close behind and reflecting within her eyes. When he reached the boat, she hoisted him in by grabbing the back of his jacket. He coughed against the water that entered his mouth, but forced himself to grab a harpoon and poon the monster until it had enough.

"Leon!" She called to him, the rope wrapping around her ankle and dragging her towards the blades of the motor. Swiftly, his hand squeezed her shoulder and he hovered over her, slicing at the rope until it freed her. With a snap, they flew back and she was positioned between his legs.

They both rested for just a moment and panted out the stress in their blood. Leon's arms around her didn't feel forced. He experienced a rightful feeling, holding her away from harm, and she experienced ease knowing he had her back. At the same time, she sat up and he released her without question, taking their positions to continue their journey.

"Leon, you know that house back there? The one where we met Luis?" She said almost reluctantly as the motor hummed with speed increase.

"Yeah?" He asked casually.

"What happened?" She was referring to them waking up to Leon and Luis tied together, herself in a bundle on the opposite corner.

"I'm not sure, just be grateful we're alive," He said quietly against the rumble of the motor. She wondered why the loss of memory didn't bother him, but she left it at that.

"That man," Escaped her lips in a whisper.

"You're worried about the 'big cheese' that greeted us before we reached the lake? The whole 'blood' comment? I'm sure it's nothing, Claire," he coaxed as she pulled up to a dock at the opposite end of the lake.

But it must be something, or so she thought. That man that they met was powerful. As Leon tried to be heroic and kick the tall man away, his cat reflexes denied Leon… and sent him straight into her. After a comment that made her skin crawl, he departed. That moment had been bothering her ever since.

-+-+-+-+-

Now here she was, racing away for her life without Leon. Once they had reached the dock, be it the rain or the coincidence of her question, but Leon spit up blood and collapsed. The sound of her screams was still fresh in her mind and raw against her throat. Her hands tried to wake him up, but a similar agony overtook her 'wake-up' cries to a sputtering, bloody cough; they both lay collapsed in the mud.

When she awoke, the boat was gone and so was Leon – had he left her? There was no time to stay lying around, asking what had happened. Instead, she moved on ahead – alone.

There were obstacles ahead which involved getting an underground passageway opened, nothing that was difficult. Everything was untouched and left her to believe Leon was taken back the other direction, but without a boat she could not pursue just yet. Either or, she would have to make haste. The passageway brought her to a waterway; if the situation wasn't so messed up she may have called it beautiful. That was when she surfaced in a Quarry and all hell broke loose.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck – SHIT, fuck, fuck, fuck!" The words rumbled from her chest as she ran, wind to her back as a large troll swung his unrelenting fists at her. Once enough space was covered, she was able to square off to the beast and plow him a few times with her rifle before switching to her handgun. It was a shame she did not have the shotgun. What had they called this thing in the article they found? They would be no match for… El Gigante! That was definitely it, Gigante – giant – no doubt. She thought quickly between the times Gigante grabbed his face in distress. Then, in anguish, he stomped his foot and roared in her face, sending sour, hot air in her direction; her face distorted painfully at the smell alone.

"Ugh-ha," Her hand wavered in front of her face as she made a step back away from him. The wall and her back were closing in. He withdrew his hand, stretching it across his chest for the best force he could obtain and then backhanded her. She went flying into the wall, the air leaving her body painfully as her consciousness fought to uphold.

A groan parted from her lips as her wobbly arms provided weak stands to help her body up. The sides of her vision were fuzzy and black; she was beginning to lose awareness. Repeated shrills ended the approaching sound of thunder as his attention was disturbed, awaking her with curiosity. The dog they had saved when the first arrived was back! Using the wall she had helplessly crashed into, she advanced upward into a leaning stand and found her gun at her side, blasting a few shots into the back of the giant beast. Her new companion tried hard to detour the beast, but there was no hope for either of them and she could no longer run.

With a roar, El Gigante turned to her and ran towards her with a new found fury. \

"Claire!" Leon? The voice was so real, so full of determination to save her life. _Open your eyes_. Her crystal blue hues shot open to view a spray of blood blasting from Gigante's side – the effects of a shotgun. Her eyes fell on the hero who had come to her aid. No… no way… had he come back for her? It was Leon! Was she more of a burden than a help? A large tentacle parted from the back of Gigante as he hunched over at the stomach with prying hands towards the foreign mutation. There was a sign of weakness there and using the wall to push off from, she sprinted with new adrenaline up his neck and dug her bare hands into the squiggly mass.

"Use this!" He threw his knife towards her and she leaned back, allowing it to skim across her chest before the handle of the knife was grasped with the hand farthest from her. With no hesitation, she drove the sharp blade into the live tentacles, slashing away until she was shoved off, this time landing on her feet. She backed up to Leon.

"Where were you?" He detached a flash grenade from his side pouch, chucking it towards the beast. They covered their eyes.

"Where were you?" He mimicked after the flash went off, firing his shotgun at the struggling beast.

"I was…" She sprinted off back up El Gigante, throwing the same blade into the tentacles that had once again sprouted. "collapsed in the mud where you left me." She said loud from her post, tearing the tentacles apart. He had his pistol now and was rapidly firing as she was slapped off the back of him; Leon didn't feel right having her so close to the action, but it was a two person job and she was quite limber.

"I headed across the lake into a cave," He finally answered as she darted towards the side while Gigante grabbed a tree root to swing at them.

"Oh?" she fired at his side.

"Yeah," he reloaded his shotgun at a depressingly low rate – she kept the beast occupied. "Thanks for figuring out the puzzle," he added with a sense of amusement. She laughed shortly and rushed to Gigante.

"Thank you, for saving –" her words were stressed as the blade jabbed in and out, in and out, "me." she finished with an exhaled word, the beast finally falling to the ground – dead.

Leon sauntered over towards Claire and offered a hand; she stared at it in puzzlement.

"Aren't you going to take it?" he tried again, inching it closer.

"I'm pondering if I want to, I mean, the galoot makes a hard yet comfortable seat." He reached forward, forcing her hand into his and allowing the moment to linger; they were smiling at each other. He hoisted her up to his side.

"Now –" Before he could finish a beep rang out and he reached into his pocket to pull out his video call radio.

"Leon, Claire, – you two look like hell." Claire tilted her head as a grim look formed across her lips.

"Just be glad it isn't you," Claire teased back.

"What is it, Hunnigan?" Leon interjected.

"Have you found away into the Church, where our subject is being held?" They both nodded.

"Almost there now Hannigan," Leon assured her and she pushed up her falling glasses.

Moments later, the call was ended and Leon turned towards Claire, his hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey…" he said softly to grab her attention.

"Yes?" Her face turned to him with a smile; she loved the fact they were like Jill and Chris, aiding each other in all their missions.

"Ashley is in that church… it is going to get tough from here on out," he said staring ahead; she was always viewing his profile.

"Yes, but together – we can protect her," Her positive attitude shinned forth, he liked that, and he smiled.

"The merciless duo…" he said – it had a ring to it.

"The merciless duo," She repeated to taste the words in her mouth; she liked it as well.


	3. Chapter 3: To Serve & Protect

((Slightly shorter chapter, been really trucking on Captive lately – I am really proud with chapter 6 and 7, so I'm looking forward to 8! I hope you will all review and enjoy, god knows it helps me write faster with the motivation =) ))

--

**Chapter 3: To Serve & Protect**

"_On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the protection by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him."_

--

The key slid into the door rather easily, providing a comfort towards its access, but no ease to the guts that turned to unknowing what was inside.

"Claire?" Leon said as an eerie breeze carried through the graveyard and graced his back.

"I'm here." Her voice was a relief from the silence that often rang back through ears long damaged by gunfire. This time, he felt the wind blocked by her petite frame. The lock gave.

"Here goes nothing," His fingerless gloved hand allowed the etiquette friction to turn the knob. Cautiously and attentively, they proceeded into the church.

Exploration of the first floor didn't take very long; the church was small. The room was lit by candles, that which the flames radiated off a sum of pesetas on a banister. To the right of the entrance, was an extended hallway where a single Incendiary Grenade resided, oddly enough. Yet, with such scarce ammo, none of them protested and headed to a similar hallway to the left of the entrance.

"Go first," Leon urged Claire with a release of his gun and a nimble wave. She paused for a moment, and then turned with an eyebrow rose.

"No… no, I think you better go first." As soon as her mouth closed she moved off to the side to allow him to pass. He climbed the ladder and turned around to view her ascent.

"Afraid I was going to stare at your ass?" He said coolly with an expressionless face, offering a hand to her which she gladly accepted.

"Yup," she declared truthfully, pressing on ahead to view their next obstacle. Leon released air quickly through his mouth, making a 'pfft' sound. At least Claire calmed the nerves.

There was a section of the upper balcony that denied them of getting to the other side; it was barred off indicating some type of imprisonment within the door the bars boxed in. Ashley must be in there. They pondered for a moment, pacing back upon the area given to them and picking up useful items along the way.

"When are you going to need a Candle stick?" Claire pivoted on her left leg and glared over her shoulder at Leon, placing the Candle within a belt loop to seem much like a sword.

"I was thinking of jumping across on the chandelier," Leon announced with his hands upon his hips, ignoring his question unanswered.

"Alright, I'll wait over here in case you fall and break your legs." Leon smiled and positioned himself where the balcony railing was absent.

His lips puckered in a circle, taking in easy breaths as his muscles flexed to ready themselves. Claire's eyes fell upon him, viewing his shape through his black, fitted shirt with an amused half smile upon her face. He leapt, his hands quickly grasping the middle of the ceiling piece, the wood it was built of creaking in objection. He began to swing, throwing his legs out and retracting them in until he was closer to the other open railing across from them. At the perfect time, he released, landing in a crouch before turning to her.

"You try." Humor surged through her, erupting in her shoulders with a vibration.

"I don't think so, open the gates," she sauntered over to the bars on her side of the balcony as he rummaged for a way.

"There is a machine here, operates the lights upon the wall… if we can get them to look like the Insignia on some of the tomes," Leon spoke with a slightly distracted tone as he examined the panel with the three colored lights.

Together, they were able to discuss the possible combinations to replicate the middle insignia. Leon, being a man, who seem to be known to poorly describe details, made solving this puzzle especially difficult.

"Try the red one twice if the black needs to be overlapped like that," Claire suggested. He tried again.

"Here we go," He hit combine, the three colors dancing into perfect fit on the center structure and allowing the bars to rise.

Leon and Clare joined at the door and sent a glance of acknowledgement towards each other. As a gentleman would, he gripped the door and allowed Claire to enter first.

"Don't!" A blonde, pampered girl began to back away towards some barrels in the room. "Don't come!" She screamed with fear as Leon entered beside Claire. Claire's hands went out and made a downward motion in gesture to calm down.

"Ashley –"Claire began, but a flying piece of wood rocketed at her face, interrupting her and sending her off to the side to avoid being pelted.

"Take it easy!" Leon took his turn to calm her, catching the piece of wood that Claire had dodged.

"No, get away!" Ashley sunk between the a set of barrels and Claire seemed to frown at the thoughts within her mind.

"Calm down, my name is Leon and this is Claire… we are under the President's order to rescue you…" Leon tried again.

"My father?" The words were cheery, thrilled, and Ashley's expression matched.

"Yes, that's right. We have to get you out of here. Come with us," Claire smiled as her arm motioned Ashley up and over to her side.

"I'm going to let Hannigan know the news. Start heading out." Claire's crystal blue hues searched Leon's before a smile formed. She nodded and placed her hand upon Ashley's, dragging her off towards the ladder.

"Hunnigan…" Leon's voice was in the distance, the rest of the conversation interrupted by Claire's feet hitting the ground below.

"Climb down," Claire asked, but Ashley didn't feel comfortable. "Jump, then." Claire smiled warmly, but Ashley was cautious about her skirt, "Here, I'll catch you," Claire said, internally rolling her eyes.

Ashley wasn't as light as she seemed; in fact, the bust of the girl explained a lot of it. As soon as the girl hit her arms, Claire hoisted her down and promised herself she'd make Leon do the heroic catching from now on. Ashley slid off Claire's arms and began to dust her orange sweater and patterned skirt. Next, the girl fixed the headband which kept back her short, blonde bangs. Claire, in response, tightened her auburn ponytail at the top of her head and then tightened her fingerless gloves upon her wrist.

"This way," Claire once again ventured forth with Ashley's wrist within her loosely coiled fingers. They traveled down the hallway and veered left back into the main area of the church.

"Going somewhere?" A man's voice purred. Instinctively, Claire threw back her arm and stuffed Ashley behind her, leaving her arm between the unknown and Ashley herself.

"Who are you?" Claire said as her eyebrows seemed to meet in the middle as he parted his lips to speak.

"I'll be taking the girl," He cooed as he began to approach and she wasted no time chucking her candle stick at him.

A roaring laughter broke out upon capture of the stick, throwing it shortly after to the ground. The old man's eyes, shaded by a purple cloak's hood shifted towards Leon who was now approaching.

"A candle stick… really?" Ashley whispered.

"It was a test," Claire assured in a returning whisper. She could throw knives efficiently and quickly; her brother taught her that. Candlesticks were just a little less dense, either or, she learned a lot from this man's movements.

"Who are you?" Leon said lowly as he cautiously made his way slightly in front of Claire, the duo guarding Ashley.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community." Claire rolled her eyes.

"And what do you want?" Leon sneered, his long bangs cascading down one side of his face as his head tilted with question.

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back."

Claire's core was squeezed by an uneasy, invisible hand as a flash back of Leon crumbling to ground haunted her mind. _We have the same blood_ echoed off the walls of her skull, remembering the message sent by the tall man they met back the cabin shortly after their black out. That one man, who's meeting has haunted her since the get-go and raised several questions in her mind. What Leon catching on to this, too?

"No," Ashley said while shaking her head at the ground, then called out from behind the duo. "Leon… Claire, I think they shot something in my neck!" They both turned around to view Ashley rubbing her neck with the memory. Claire's lips parted with concern, Leon being the first to return his glaring sneer back to Saddler. Both Claire and Leon highly upset that they had touched their mission and a innocent girl at that. This, was going to make things a whole hell of a lot harder.

"We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father," Saddler began to answer the questions upon their faces. He laughed briefly before continuing. "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Claire's eyes squinted with anger.

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler," Leon barked.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you two the same gift." Claire moved her hand to her neck and Leon turned to view her doing such. She gave him a worried glance.

"When we were unconscious…" Claire said softly to herself, Leon nodding in response despite him not wanting to believe it.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" Saddler mused.

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon adjusted his stance to fit his cocky attitude.

"Leon!" Claire shouted, grabbing the back of Ashley's shirt and hoisting her back in a certain direction as the Church doors opened. Two men with burning arrows within their crossbows entered.

"Ah – " Claire gasped, Leon's hand falling upon her wrist and hoisting her towards a window. The three ran in a line away from the firing cross bows, but Ashley was at the back and in risk.

"Run!" Claire screamed, tugging painfully on Ashley's wrist to switch positions with the girl. Claire threw her after Leon towards the window. Leon quickly scooped Ashley up once they landed outside, placing his body between her and the shards.

A burning arrow tore through the fabric of Claire's black, fitted shirt, leaving a gash between her shoulder blades. She yelped in pain, the fire shriveling up the ends of her hair that were restrained in her ponytail. In a boost of speed, she followed the other two out the window, crashing to the floor by their post. From her crouch, she instantly stood, then fell back into a kneel, in pain. At least Ashley was safe, or at least they were safe – on the outside.

"Claire," Leon inched from beneath Ashley and held his hands out to the gash upon Claire's back, observing the bleeding line the length of space between each shoulder blade. Around the gash, was burnt flesh, the flames on the arrow had thankfully helped seal the wound.

"It's already stopped bleeding." Claire nodded, her teeth deep within her bottom lip.

"Claire… thanks for doing that for me," Ashley said as she approached Leon's side. "Leon… what is going to happen to us?" She added.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess – we can get out of it," His voice had no hint of disbelief in that.

-+-+-+-+-

"Wait here, I'm going to go take a look see," Leon commanded and the girls nodded, hand in hand.

When Leon came back, he was a bit roughed up, but nothing too serious.

"The villagers are back and set bear traps up, I disabled most – but be careful and keep your eyes peeled for others." He turned to Claire, seeing her expression. "I would have told you to come with, but it kind of all happened at once. I needed you with Ashley." Claire's facial expression turned understanding and she nodded.

"I'm back up," Claire reminded and Leon smiled before waving the two forward.

"There is a door, I'll need one of you to climb over and unlock it." They ventured through the door to pass through the two villages.

-+-+-+-+-

"It's open," Ashley's voice was muffled and both Claire and Leon reached for the handle, their fingertips touching.

"Oh," Claire retracted her hand to her chest. "Go on." An index finger extended to urge him on and he opened it. He paused to look her over, his eyes triggering a memory.

"And here, it's for you," she handed him a note and he peered at it.

"I'll take a look at it, thanks," he said as he reached for the door.

"I smudged some of the lip marks," Claire said in a monotone, staring intently ahead while awaiting the door to open. Leon double took towards her, confused, but proceeded to open the door anyways.

"That was longer than it should have been," Ashley had noticed, but Claire placed a hand upon the arch of the girl's back and pressed her on forward.

They continued on until a bridge came into view, a blue fire burning in the distance. They both knew what that was, but Ashley was a bit hesitant on meeting with the Merchant. Once business was done there, they traveled into a nearby cabin, Luis Sera occupying the innards. Yet, they only discovered Luis because villagers began to sandwich them, pissed beyond no belief, and sent them in search of shelter.

"Luis, we have to stop meeting in places like this," Claire folded her arms across her chest with a smirk upon her face after she entered the cabin.

"I'm sorry, miss and –"His eyes went to Ashley. "You found her… and she's fully equipped!" He made a comment towards Ashley's breasts. Claire stifled a laugh, but Ashley wasn't having any of it; she rightfully made herself heard in a rampage of nags.

"Ho ho ho," Luis tossed Leon a block to help barricade themselves in the cabin as he attempted to coax Ashley, but intimidate her at the same time. The sound of the villager's approach getting louder. "Excuse me, your highness," He turned to face Leon. "Is she… you know?"

"She's cool," Leon said, pushing furniture in front of a window, the sound of beating hands upon the wooden cabin becoming known shortly after.

"Let's stand our ground boys, enough of the chit chat," Claire made a step back towards Ashley, backing her toward the stairs. "Ashley, go hide upstairs."

"Okay," She nodded and small thuds were heard.

"It's show time," Luis announced as the Ganados broke one of the windows that was barricaded.

They stood back-to-back, each assigned to a specific window on the bottom level. Luis's window and barricade were the first to succumb. Claire curiously turned her head to view the progress once the first shot was fired.

"Jesus fucking Christ… look at them all," Claire said gravely, returning her attention back to her own area and window.

"Good thing there is three of us, sweet cheeks," Luis commented as he fired a few more rounds.

They were surrounded, sandwiched in a tiny, fragile cabin that nearly moved with their breathing. On top of that, there was a suspicious clunking against the side of the once normal people filled home.

"Leon, I think they brought ladders," Claire warned, a crash taking place upstairs. Sweat beaded on Leon's forehead, his eyes were darting around the room for some type of solution. Then, a scream came from upstairs.

"Go!" Leon told Claire and she rapidly grasped the railing and threw herself over it.

"Use this," Luis said, tossing her some bullets as she advanced upwards.

It was up to this red haired woman, to protect the subject against attack. Upon her shoulders, lied the mission, and to succeed was no doubt in Leon's mind. Fire became the song of the moment, ricocheting sounds off the furniture in the room both upstairs and down. The cries of death were around them, but the mob was unrelenting. Survival was key.

Another scream, a cry for help, came from upstairs. The stomachs of those who were aware of the situation, dropped.


	4. Chapter 4: Prevail

Again, thank you for your subscriptions and reviews. My writing has been slowing down due to some real life business. I thought I'd sneak a chapter in this weekend before the first week of April consumes me.]

--

**Chapter 4: Prevail**

"_We allow our __**ignorance**__ to prevail upon us and make us __**think**__ we can __**survive alone**__, alone in patches, alone in groups, alone in races, even alone in genders," Maya Angelou._

--

"Looks like they're backing off," Leon announced as he lowered his weapon towards his hip.

"So what do we do now?" Luis mimicked him whilst squaring his body to Leon's.

"Claire." The scream replayed itself within the realm of his mind, driving him to stampede up the stairs. Luis followed closely behind.

The upstairs was like a battlefield, occupied with bodies which lay in positions of agony, arms stretched forth towards their target standing in the center. Ashley was crouched in the corner diagonal from the stairs, and her eyes immediately brightened towards the sight of Leon. Claire, calmly tucking her 9mm in its holder, veered towards the entering men. They were taken back, surprised that the screams had not been a cry of help, but perhaps a battle cry or startle of Claire's massacre. For a moment, they stared on, wondering if they should be afraid or even aroused.

"They filling the downstairs?" Claire asked curiously, unaware of why they had left their posts.

"We ah," Leon began.

"Were menacing, scared them all away with our gunmanship," Luis finished while patting Leon on the shoulder, pleased by Claire's responding smile.

"The bridge is out, we will have to find a new route and continue on," Leon continued as he hopped carefully over the rained bodies and shards of glass. He then helped Ashley from her corner.

"I forgot something. You guys go on ahead," And as if nothing, Luis departed. The rest of the group was silent until they were assured by the sound of a door closing.

"What was that all about?" Claire blue crystals shifted towards Leon who passed it off with a shrug.

"Ready?" He turned to each woman, each taking turns nodding to him.

-+-+-+-+-

"Looks like there is two routes," Claire informed them as she pondered the lever before her that would open any gate, depending on if it was shifted left or right.

"Read the letter to me again?" Leon snatched the folded piece of paper, a note to the villagers, and began to read and process it once more.

"Ah," Claire finally said. "We have our work cut out for us…" The tone of her voice would match that of a grim face, which she did not produce.

"I will take right – you left?" Leon decided, allowing a moment of pause to take place.

"Wait wait wait," Ashley intervened. "Who am I going with?" Leon and Claire faced the girl and observed her quick glancing eyes from one to the other.

"According to the map both paths meet in the middle, but unfortunately you can't stay here in case the mob comes back," Leon spoke what was on his mind, trying to figure out what was best in her safety.

"You take her Leon, if that beastly troll is as we guessed in the right path, she will have a better cha –" Claire started, but was interrupted by the same high, and rather annoying, panicked voice.

"Wait, troll?!" Ashley made a step back, bringing a hand to her chest in unison.

"We don't know what's in the left, but I bet it has something to do with machinery. Claire is one hell of a runner and could handle it – but could you keep up?" Ashley was quiet. Within the sulking of her head as she thought about the question, there was a sense of reluctance to go with Claire, something only a factor Claire noticed. Did Ashley adore Leon's bravery a little too much?

"Then it is settled," Claire placed a step to the left door. "Let me in first." She commanded and Leon struggled with the lever only for a moment before it gave left.

"Remember… be careful, and collect any treasures."

"Got it," Claire's face curled on one side, sending her cheek up with a half smile and meeting a closing lid at the same time. Her winks were playful and confident with a sense to put a soul at ease – it worked.

Once Claire gave a ready knock upon the gate's wood, Leon shut her in by bringing the lever to the middle. For a moment, his hand rested there and his body became immobile. Within his mind, he worried for her, prayed for her, and felt a sense of loss once her presence was away.

"Leon?" He snapped back into reality; he had a job to do. They both did.

"Ready?" His powerful hands jerked the lever towards the right, opening their own gateway to hell.

"So, is this a troll as in… one of those little green goblins you see on TV?" He ignored her as he withdrew his weapon and proceeded down their own path. For all he knew, it could be.

-+-+-+-+-

The mission so far had been that of a wild party gone wrong, but also successful; they had the President's daughter. Claire was looking forward to writing the report on it, after all, her position in Terrasave was that which required her in a more political position; she needed to be here, to document and see. Sure, they weren't all that thrilled about someone who hadn't had legal, government funded training to be entrusted with the responsibility of rescuing the President's daughter, but Leon pulled some strings. After all, the pair worked well together and had important attributes in common and also made up for others which the other was lacking.

"So far so good," Claire cooed to herself as her pistol was withdrawn, her back moving into the wall to better view the area at a more unseen position.

Villagers roamed the wide area, a set of doors to the North – her destination. A slump of the shoulders indicated relief that the only issue would be Ganados. She removed her rifle from her back and brought the scope to her eye… the onslaught began.

"A person!" One of them cried in Spanish as they watched their own comrades' fall with one blow to the head, which sent an array of pink, red, and purple spray of brain remnants.

"Shit, I don't have time for this," Claire rolled the rifle back over her shoulder and darted into the rickety establishment.

She climbed a latter, ran across a poorly structured balcony structure, and jumped down before the red, metal door. A fingerless gloved hand snatched the handle, hoisting it back violently in hopes to un snag the catch that refused to let her through. But, it was locked; there was nothing she could do.

"Hmph, where is that key?" She grumbled with frustration as a quick turn was made to view all the straying villagers that had caught up to her. The thuds of their feet matching the increasing speed of her heart.

Brrrrm… chugga chugga…. Brrrrrrrm.

"You again?" Claire mused at the sound of the chainsaw, this time administered by a woman in a white and yellow blood stained apron.

Easy, she though as she ran across the manically swaying, chainsaw wielding freak up a ladder towards the flimsy balcony, or rather a platform used for building, once more. With a kick backwards, her heel snagged the man built ladder, sending it down to occupy the still remaining villagers that would only get in her way of the villain's demise.

Brrrmm… brrrmm…

Pale pink lips parted with awe as yet another chainsaw wielding maniac jumped effortlessly, despite the back wrenching weight of the chainsaw, up onto the platform she was stationed upon; the other, raising the ladder. Yet, Claire was most interested in the shiny key that occupied the apron's belt on this woman.

"Bingo," Claire whispered under her breath, running towards the now running Chainsaw woman. "I'll be needing this." Not once did she feel silly speaking to someone who could not respond; it calmed her nerves.

An insane laughter erupted from the masked woman. Claire's closeness had excited her, sending her into a frenzy of rapid thrash-abouts with the chainsaw in hand. Flexible and agile Claire was able to duck, snatch the key, and summersault away.

"Thank you," she sassed with a sense of pride, her head turned back towards the two chainsaw ladies who were both up on the ledge and pursuing. Claire prepared to run, jump down, and head straight to the door… but when her gaze returned forward, a third chainsaw lady was flying in to make a Claire sandwich.

"This isn't good," She gulped.

-+-+-+-+-

"That is nothing like the cartoons!" Ashley protested while Leon blew a lock off the door that was their key to a safer, wider area.

"Keep moving," He snatched her wrist and flung her forward with him as the rushed through a wide, circular area with a few small shacks.

"Leon! That door doesn't have a padlock." The sound of the giant's footsteps in swift pursuit drowned out the sound of her voice. Together, they turned to face the beast.

"We destroyed one before, we can do it again. I bet he has the key, so keep back," Leon commanded sternly while taking his shotgun from his back and began to blow away. Purpled tinted blood sprayed across the gray skin of the beast, sending him roaring and groaning with pain.

"He's surrendering!" Ashley noted as the creature bowed and reached towards his back, grabbing at the tentacles that made their appearance in a fleshy mess after breaking through his tough, rough skin.

"Not .. yet," Leon struggled as he ran towards the monster, using his bowed neck as a stepping stool to drive his knife into the Plagas; it was a weak spot he was going to take advantage of, despite it being much more difficult without Claire. "but.. ," El Gigante coiled his massive fingers around Leon, seconds later throwing him to the ground with complete distaste.

"soon…" Leon finally finished his sentence, breathing out his words with strain as he stood. Ashley stared on with fright and concern.

This one was different, Leon knew that, and it had to be taken down immediately. However, the beast had more fight in him and other ideas to compliment it; he wasted no time in de-rooting a pole in the perimeter and swiping it towards Leon who tried his best to dodge.

"Rooooooar!" El Gigante cried with frustration towards his failed attempts at the human invading his territory. He was covered in scars, clearly tortured and driven half mad. Leon would end it.

Shotgun shells sprinkled to the floor, adding harmony to the rupturing blasts that result in Ashley plugging her ears. The beast knelt to Leon several times as the Plagas broke free, but it wore him down to nothing; he would pant and stagger each time El Gigante was able to throw him to the ground.

"Leon! There!" His eyes shifted towards a key located upon Gigante, another treasure shimmering in Ashley's.

"On the count of three! One, two – three!" Leon darted and injected the tip of his blade into the chest of the beast, using it to swing in towards the tough, leather skin of the troll to obtain the key. Ashley, as the beast was occupied, ran steadily towards a blue, sparkling object that had dropped from the pole the beast had removed.

"Go, go!" Leon shouted as she made her way back, passed him, and to the door with her treasure. Leon was close behind, taking a split second to push past her and unlock the door.

The nervousness brought an internal clench of his core as the key struggled to fit into the ridges within the keyhole, but the only lack of composure on the outside was the formation of a few sweat beads. They burst through the door, Ashley's hands falling to her knees before her eyes opened with fear. Leon and Ashley were staring down the barrel of a semi-auto rifle.

"Get down," Claire returned a familiar command, the two parted at the middle and sprouted out to which Claire pulled the trigger – ending El Gigante.

"Nice pick-up," Leon mused as he approached her casually.

"Eh, what can I say?" Claire threw the rifle upon her back, smiling playfully as her elbow gave Leon a nudge.

"Oh my god," Ashley was panting.

"Are you alright?" She nodded at Leon, grabbing her chest as her breath began to relax from its staggering.

"What in the other path?" Leon then asked Claire, who was reloading each of her weapons and refilling clips.

"Bugs that needed to be squashed," he raised a brow as a step brought him closer. He then placed a hand on the sleeve of her fitted, black tee and brought her in. He inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Oil," He remarked. "more chainsaws?" he took a step back.

"You even got the plural right," Her eyes glanced past Leon to Ashley, administering another wink.

"Let's keep moving, the sooner we get out of here – the better." They all agreed without having to say a word.

-+-+-+-+-

"Well, that's not good." Leon was holding another document for the villagers in his hands. Both the girls were peering down a shoulder, reading it and leading to Claire's obvious comment.

"They set up an ambush for us, it seems," Leon agreed, his words cut short by Ashley's sigh.

"Why can't they say, "good game, go home,"" Claire took the note and crumpled it before tossing it over a shoulder.

"Let us hope we can find more ammunition." Leon nodded at Claire's statement; he hoped the same.

The trio proceeded on and to their surprise had a very quiet trip. Yet, into view came a large shed, or barn that had suspicion written all over it.

"Leo – " Claire began, but he was already on it.

"I know – Ashley, you should wait out here; it doesn't look very safe." The girl didn't seem to mind; it was better this way.

Claire and Leon, shoulder to shoulder, entered the shed. The shed wasn't as abundant inside as it seemed on the outside, it was lacking in many areas. Silence, a never-a-good-sign indicator was only broken by their footsteps and labored breaths.

"Maybe we should…" A statement that never got finished; a tall, bald, and bearded man came into view and sent Leon to the floor. Claire, who began to help his flailing frame, was grasped by the throat and hoisted well of the ground.

It was the big cheese, Bitores Mendez, back once again. And this time, he didn't care if they had 'the same blood,' – the two would perish by his hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Unknown

Hey guys! It's been awhile since my last chapter. I have finished Captive and started on the second of the series. However, I feel it's time to give 'Duo' some well needed attention. All the chapters prior have been updated (error changes, confusing areas fixed, etc). So to refresh your memories, go ahead and glance back!

--

**Chapter 5: Into the Unknown**

"_When you have come to the edge of all light that you know and are about to drop off into the darkness of the unknown, Faith is knowing one of two things will happen: there will be something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly." _Patrick Overton

--

The grip on Claire's neck was beginning to take its toll. A fire surged within her paling eyes, the blood blocked from her brain causing her to become not only disoriented, but fading fast into unconsciousness. With gritted teeth, she struggled on, trying to lift the weight of her bottom have with two sturdy hands on Bitores's lengthy arm. She clawed, she kicked, but nothing seemed to work as the power within her grew weaker and weaker. There was no breath to claim, no way to escape alone, and within her captor's eyes… she watched her savior.

Leon forced himself up as if nothing happened and quickly made his way to the Chief and Claire with his shotgun raised at his hip. When Bitores caught on, he launched and Leon with Claire still within his grasp. Leon could not fire and risk Claire's life, but he had another trick up his sleeve. The two launched, like two rams in fight over a female or a game of lose-lose chicken, until Leon changed the name of the game; he let his body drop and the velocity mixed with his weight sent him sliding past the tall man.

Claire's eyes rolled into the back of her head, now choking on her spit but faintly alerted by the sound of large gunfire; Leon had blasted a round off into Bitores's back. She fell instantly; her breath heaved from her lungs just enough to get her respiratory system working again. Once she began to function again, which was only a few spare moments that may have rendered her vulnerable, her eyes darted to find the man who once held her in a death grip.

"W-where did he go?" She shoved her body back as she asked this question, kicking at the floor and slightly hopping on her hip backwards as Leon rushed to her side to help her up on his way.

Both standing, the duo placed their back towards the door, eyes scanning the room for the man. When he did emerge, he was a whole new man. In fact, he wasn't a man, but a creature. His spine was exposed in fleshy manor, eyes that of a serpent, and his mouth peeled back in a permanent, toothy grin. Leon blew two more rounds of shotgun shells into the torso of the once pronounced chief and Claire soon collected her 9mm to do the same. However, she knew she needed to find an area where she could use her steady hand and snipe.

"Take cover!" Claire called, her wits finding a way to make two once her eyes fell upon an explosive barrel. Yet, she took a moment of pause.

"Claire, now!"

She pulled the trigger, already aimed at the barrel and they both jumped off to the side, nearly running into one another as they rolled into stance. The creature's torso had split in two as soon as he was caught ablaze, his exposed spine snapping like a twig, but he somehow advanced. Not to mention, the barn had caught on fire. In awe, they stared, but he was preparing to lunge at the duo.

Yet, flames weren't their only new obstacle. The whole building was full of bars, stretching from one side to the next and creating a maze on the upper level. Bitores used his one half to this advantage, swinging and moving like a gymnast to get closer to them.

The two fired, bullets ricocheting off the metal bars above; it was clear their tactics were not working.

"He's coming in fast!" Claire began to reload.

"Claire, the ladder!" Leon pointed forth and they both rushed to a ladder and headed through the barred mess to the upper level.

The creature's torso continued to swing, coming in fast as the two wandering around the upper level's platform to get better shots. However, the platform was thin and that made it hard to maneuver out of harms way. Leon, unfortunately, became the perfect example of that as the torso knocked him off his balanced and back down to ground level.

"Leon!" Claire shouted as she fell to her knees, watching him roll out of his fall.

"I'll work from down here," He assured her.

The creature was more interested in Leon, beings that he had a shotgun that hurt the most. He wasted no time dropping from his acrobatic sways to hop down and leap at Claire's partner. She moved her position, racing against the wooden planks and removing her rifle that was painfully bouncing against her back. Placing it upon her shoulder, her eye zoned in the scope, she blasted into back of the pursuer. Blood splashed of burgundy arrays, spraying color onto Leon's pale face; Bitores had met his end.

Ashley waited nervously outside, letting out gasps of distress at every sound around her, and praying the gunfire within wouldn't come to an abrupt end. The smoke coming from the barn windows weren't exactly reassuring either. When the fire did stop, she held her breath, and hoped that it only met the demise of whatever beast they were battling. Only when Claire and Leon emerged did her heart begin to beat again. She ventured over to them, smiling from ear to ear, and looking them both over. She noticed the bruises imprinted in Claire's neck which resembled fingerprints, and large ones at that

"Claire, what happened?"

"I wasn't as cautious as I should have been," Claire responded disappointedly.

"It wasn't your fault," Leon quickly coaxed an almost emotionless way; he was always unsure of how much emotion he should show. Claire smiled weakly towards the ground.

"Now what?" Ashley asked as Leon wiped the battle fluid from his face.

"We use this," Leon presented to Ashley in the palm of his gloved hand a glass eye. Ashley shrieked and retreated from the stance she was in. "It's not real, Ashley, come on."

They wandered over into a large set of doors, where Leon raised the glass eye to capture the light above. Like the sun through a magnifying glass, it created a beam which unlocked the door before them.

"Don't see that every day," Claire rolled her eyes as she advanced and pushed the doors open to view a whole new land. "Whoa."

"Leon! Claire!" Ashley shouted, her hand extended towards the Ganados approaching.

"The welcoming party," Claire said slightly panicked as she looked to Leon for his orders.

"On the other side of the bridge!" He noted and the two women viewed just what he was looking at.

"Yeah," Ashley said urgently as they darted across a stretched drawbridge.

The crazed villagers were closing in, moments behind them when they reached their destination.

"Claire, you take that one," Leon pointed towards a lever.

"Okay!"

The both heaved down the lever, bringing up the drawbridge and leaving the villagers trapped on the other side. They watched them shout and attempt to throw their pointed tools, but of course none reached them. Claire ventured slightly ahead, hands placed upon her hips as she pondered their new destination.

"A Castle?" Leon stood by her side. Ashley was behind mocking the villagers; the girl needed some enlightenment so none of them disturbed her.

"Appears so," Claire said quietly, their minds both occupied with what could lie within.

"Claire…" He had her attention; she was facing him with an expression bound to change depending on what he had to say.

"Thanks… for helping out back there." Only then did he peer down at her five-foot-five self.

"Leon, you don't have to thank me. We are partners… it is what we do."

"That may be so, but a lot of people had doubts, well except for me, about you holding your own. You really will prove them if we make it through this."

"When…" She corrected sharply. "When we make it through this."

"When we make it through this," he corrected and heard Ashley finally approaching from behind.

"What's going on you guys?"

"We're heading into the unknown," Claire answered her as her crystal orbs left Leon, viewing the castle as she proceeded on slightly in front of the other two.


End file.
